


Cyclical changes

by Coriandr



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coriandr/pseuds/Coriandr
Summary: In the era of New Teen Titans (1980s), Raven and Koriand'r's friendship has been growing closer -- until a change in the young alien's anatomy has the potential to drive them further apart, or closer yet!





	Cyclical changes

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've read New Teen Titans and I'm just getting back to it, so please pardon any errors. I'm supremely charmed by the Raven/Koriand'r pairing! (Why do we call it RaeStar instead of Ravenfire?) I hope to write more of it and read more of it!

In addition to the usual problems with being the team empath, Raven discovered a few unusual ones, including: knowing when her teammates were keeping secrets and feeling whenever anyone within a hundred feet was getting off.

Raven worked hard at ignoring both of those. She did not need to feel Changeling’s late night strivings for release, especially when he wasn’t human. Some of the other teammates kept their emotions a little closer to their chests when they were self-pleasuring.  Not Koriand’r, but Raven didn’t mind that. The biggest challenge there was not empathically leaning in, trying to feel more. The alien girl’s mind was already a playground of vast emotions—when they were pleasant emotions, that became almost overwhelming in a way Raven wanted and feared.

More than once she’d felt Koriand’r’s release roll over her and pressed a hand between her legs, caught up in it, coming with her and then, for a day or two, unable to meet her eyes, not sure how to feel about this shared unknown bond.

So she grudgingly added Koriand’r to the list of people she had to ignore. Until she also got the feeling that her teammate was hiding something. Plus she’d been walking around the base in sweatpants.  Starfire never wore sweatpants. She rarely wore pants. But then Raven wasn’t one to talk. Who needed pants anyway? Which was why this seemed particularly strange.

Raven didn’t know how to ask her about it. After two days, she was concerned enough that she deliberately made a bit of magic go messily wrong in her room. In her sleep tank and shorts, and short black robe, she went down the hall to Koriand’r’s room.

She tapped lightly on the door, saying, “Kori, I need a favor.”

More rustling than usual. Was she putting on clothes? Any other night and Koriand’r would just get up naked and answer.

When she opened the door, she was in dark gray sweatpants and a t-shirt stretched over her gravity-defying chest. Where had she even gotten sweatpants? Must’ve borrowed them from Cyborg. He was the only one big enough to lend clothes to her.

“What can I do?” Koriand’r asked.

“There’s a … uh … magic spill in my room. Can I sleep in here?”

A long pause. Also strange since she’d slept in here a handful of times the last few months, in Starfire’s bed, even curled up together. Even kissing.

“Yes, of course friend Raven. Come in.”

Starfire got into the bed and held the blanket up for Raven to get in next to her, but then she curled toward the wall. Raven could feel waves of fear from her but also interest, even arousal. 

She touch Starfire’s shoulder. “It’s okay. I want to kiss you too.”

“Now is not a good time.”

“Kori, what’s going on? Would you look at me.”

Starfire rolled onto her back, turned her head toward Raven, the muscles tight around her bright eyes. Her hands clenched in the blanket, bunching it up over her crotch.

“I am going through my cyclical change,” Koriand’r said.

“Like getting a period but different, right? You haven’t said much about it.”

“It is very different.”

“Does it hurt?” Raven asked, because she wasn’t feeling any kind of traditional pain from Koriand’r, only the pain of frustration, wanting, needing but not allowing.

She took Starfire’s wrist and pulled one hand off the blanket, entwined their fingers.

Even without Starfire’s hand holding it in place, the blanket stayed elevated. What caused that rise in the fabric? Was is the cause of the pain Raven couldn’t feel.

She reached for the edge of blanket. Starfire turned her face toward the wall. She said, “I don’t know how to translate this. On Tamaran it is celebrated but here, I have see the television, the jokes. I have seen how people who look like this are treated. I am afraid and I think you should go.”

People who look like what? Not orange, obviously. Not tall and busty and beautiful.

Raven moved the blanket away, revealing a very pronounced bulge in the front of Starfire’s sweatpants. She’d seen enough erections around the base. Changeling was famous for getting hard in the front of his swim trunks and turning into aquatic creatures to disguise this fact a little too late. One night when they were watching television, he’d been hard almost all of one show, before making some excuse to leave, and she’d sureptitiously watched him, felt into his emotions, curious about all of it. Feeling his arousal and his struggle to contain it. It almost made her want to offer to help him out.

Starfire’s bulge was about the same length but thicker and maybe not yet completely hard—a shock of surprise as she realized how much she wanted to help this new part of Starfire reach its full hardness.

And feeling the emotions Starfire couldn’t help but broadcast: the desire and fear increased by Raven’s looking, the raw need made worse by the tugging of the sweatpants against this very sensitive part of her anatomy; the desire for Raven specifically warring with the fear that Raven wouldn’t want her, especially like this.

Sometimes it was too easy for Raven to forget that others could not feel her emotions the way she felt theirs. She swallowed, her mouth too dry, and pushed out the words, “I would really like to kiss you, Kori.”

“You … what?”

“Like the other night only more. Could I?”

“But I am not the way I usually am.”

“I can see that.” Raven paused, struggling for the right way to say this. “And I want to see more. But among humans it’s not quite proper to just take your pants off without some kissing.”

“Oh,” Starfire said and turned to Raven, more surprised than anything.

So Raven leaned forward and touched her lips to the other girl’s bigger, warmer mouth. Starfire returned the kiss, more passionately by the second. Raven pressed her tongue gently between Starfire’s lips so she could feel the answering pressure of Starfire’s hot, nimble tongue.

As they kissed, Starfire turned her body by reflex to Raven. There was a moment of connection, a brief impression of that hard length between them, and then Starfire pulled away. Raven caught her hip and tugged at her, brought their bodies close again.

This time she felt Starfire’s breasts first, heavy against her own. Her nipples were hard, easy to feel through the thin t-shirt as they rubbed against Raven’s sensitive breasts, her own nipples tightening in response. And Starfire’s hands, one hot against the back of Raven’s head, the other on her back, riding up under her tank top.

And also the hardness in the front of her sweatpants. Raven was shorter by a few inches, so keep their mouths level and kissing, meant that her crotch was a bit higher than Starfire’s—meant that the thick, hardening presence between them rubbed against her pubic mound, pressing down on her clit.

She’d meant for them to go so much more slowly. She had it all planned out, methodically, how they would make out twice more and then, on that second time, she was going to touch just the lower edge of Starfire’s breast so that, if she liked it, the following night she could feel all of them, maybe even, if she felt bold, put her mouth on them.

Tonight was not in the plan at all. But all of Starfire’s emotions were converging on intense desire and … love? And Raven’s were so similar it was hard to tell where each of them ended and began.

She moaned a little, in Starfire’s mouth, the vibration of the sound shared by their tongues, and felt Starfire made an answering hum, a satisfied sound of agreement.

Raven pulled away, only far enough to talk, and whispered, “I don’t know what to do next.”

“Do you like this?” Starfire asked, rubbing her body against Raven’s so that she felt both the full softness of breasts and the hardness teasing her clit.

“Oh yes. Mostly also because it’s you doing it. But I haven’t … been with anyone. I meant to go slow but I don’t feel slow.”

“I also do not feel slow,” Starfire said. “But I do not feel fast. If we must kiss for a while before anyone removes their pants, when are shirts removed?”

“I think now is a good time.”

Starfire pulled off her shirt and, grinning, Raven’s tank top. Then she grabbed Raven and rolled onto her back, pulling the smaller girl on top of her. Buoyed up on Starfire’s breasts, Raven started kissing her again.

Until it was too much, the softness and hardness, the need for more. She moved down Starfire’s body, tucked her fingers into the waistband of the sweatpants. “May I?”

“Yes, please, it is very tight in those pants now.”

Raven chuckled and pulled the waistband out, over, slowly down.

That was definitely not a human penis; she’d seen pictures. The top was thick and rounded, no demarkation between head and shaft, but rather all of its length patterend with textured whorls.

“This is beautiful.” She traced one of the curving thickenings of skin with her finger and felt Starfire shudder. “What are these for?”

“Pleasure.”

“Yours or mine?”

“Yes. They give us both … differences of …,” her words came in short bursts because once Raven touched the swirling patterns, she didn’t want to stop tracing them, “texture and … intensity.”

“Which parts are more intense, the raised parts, or the lowered?” Raven asked, and to make the question easier to answer, bent and ran the tip of her tongue along a raised curve near the top.

“Oh! That!” Starfire said.

“And this?” Raven put her mouth over the tip, running her tongue along the sensitive pattenrs.

“Very much that! If you keep doing that I will surely, the English is, climax, spurt, shoot?”

“Or come,” Raven said. “Do you spurt or shoot?”

“Oh yes with much liquid and the laundering of my sheets. Oh, Raven, I am going to come onto you very soon.”

Raven considered for a half-second correcting the preposition “onto” but in her hands, Starfire’s cock was pulsing, growing warmer. She wanted to put her mouth there again, but even more wanted to see this spurting.

Raven crawled back just enough to get her sleep shorts off, and then moved up to sit on Starfire again and put her very hard cock between Raven's open legs, between her lips, rubbing its textured surface against her clit. She was so wet that as the base of Starfire’s cock moved between her lips it got more and more slippery. She caught more of her own wetness with her fingertips and coated Starfire’s cock with it.

Head thrown back against the pillows, Starfire was moaning, speaking softly in Tamaranean. She had one hand on her breast, fingers pinching her nipple, keeping it hard and sensitive. The other was on Raven’s thigh, pressing her closer.

Raven rocked her hips, sliding on the underside of Starfire’s straining cock, watching it darken in color, the patterns becoming more pronounced as it got harder than she thought was possible. The skin felt so soft under her fingers, between her lower lips, but every inch of it was also rigid and pulsing. There was a whorl of skin near the tip, perfectly dense, that hit Raven’s clit every time she moved her hips forward or back.

She stroked the cock with one hand, the other making sure it hit her spot every time. She wanted it inside her, but not yet, not this first time, not while she could watch its dark length moving against her.

“Kori, if you don’t climax soom I think I’m going to come onto you.”

“Yes, friend Raven, lover Raven, please.”

Raven thrust her hips faster, so close now. But it was Starfire who arched back on the bed, breasts raised, flat stomach clenched as her cock surged in Raven’s hands, almost breaking out of her grip.

It shoot a long stream of bright liquid across Raven’s belly: hot and dense, imbued with golden light, like warm honey without the stickiness, like Starfire herself. It clung to Raven’s skin, glowing slightly as another stream pumped out, higher than the first, and another, painting a golden line across Raven’s chest. Then more, quick, low bursts that dripped slowly down to wet Raven's clit with Starfire’s juices.

The wet, pressure and empathic radiance of Starfire’s orgasm was all so much, it took Raven over the edge into rich, ecstatic darkness. Muscles deep inside her spasmsed, pushing her wetness out onto Starfire’s cock. She heard Starfire moaning approval and felt another series of wet streams hit her body while she was still cresting up the rise of her own pleasure and lingering at its peak.

When she began to come down and opened her eyes, the dim room was darker yet. The thick darkness of her magic had gathered around her and Starfire, holding her up, still sitting when she would have fallen, both of them cradled in its smokey embrace.

In this darkness, trails of gold glowed across her chest and belly where Starfire had painted her as she came. Raven touched the line arcing over her breast. When she drew her finger across, the golden color came with. Koriand’r grinned up at her and finger-painted more lines across her belly.

“I didn’t know it would be like this,” she said.

“How long does this cycle last?” Raven asked her.

“Longer if I have a lover, and comes more often too.”

“Good because I think there could be a lot of that … coming more often.”

 


End file.
